humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Germ Theory
Introduction - Are we on the right target? Germ theory, first propounded by the French scientist Louis Pasteur in the 19th century states that fixed species of microbes from an external source invade the body and are the first cause of infectious disease. This became the foundation of the modern medicine since then. This microbian doctrine authenticated the technique of vaccination that was blindly begun in 1796 by Edward Jenner and is practiced till today without any changes. This also gave birth to the development of antibiotics, a poisonous waste from one germ used in the attempt to kill another. Now a days it is mandatory to vaccinate every new born child, just to save the child from various infectious diseases caused by bacteria. Antibiotics have come to be believed as ‘magic bullets’, which save the humanity from the attack of various bacteria. A modern civilized person is highly conscious of hygiene and cleanliness and insists on using antibacterial soaps, mouth washes, tooth pastes and foods that are processed and packaged in bacteria free environment, and so on and so forth. However scientists are observing an increased incidence of immune disorders, including autoimmune and allergic diseases, inflammatory bowel diseases, and some lymphocyte malignancies especially in Western developed countries which in general have highly improved hygiene and sanitation. The evidence indicates that the main cause of this incessant increase in immune disorders is decrease in infectious diseases over the last three decades due to increased hygiene and sanitation. Thus posing some important questions like - are germs the real cause of the ills of the humanity and by killing bacteria in the name of hygiene and sanitation are we failing to find the real root cause of many diseases that are threatening to cripple people all over the world? Germs – The part and parcel of the human body Germs are not aliens that invade the human body from outside, but they are the permanent residents of the human body. Human body has an entire universe of microbes within it. Scientific studies reveal that on an average an adult human body plays host to microbes which amount almost 15 to 20 times of the cells present in the human body. That is to say an adult human body consisting of about one trillion cells, carries about 15 to 20 trillion microbes within. These studies confirm the discoveries made by Antoine Beauchamp way back in 1860s, a French scientist and a contemporary of Louis Pasteur, and later by Gunther Enderlein, a German microbiologist, who said that every living cell contains two distinct kinds of microorganisms called endobionts (which means "inside life"). These microorganisms live inside the cell and cannot be removed from it. They play an important role in cellular health. The state of a person's health is determined by the stage of development of these organisms. Enderlein found that all microbes that live permanently in our bodies go through three stages: *The Primitive Stage (microbe) *The Middle Stage (bacteria) *The End Stage (fungus) Other scientists were later able to confirm that there was a fourth stage which occurs only after extreme toxicity in which the fungus goes through a transformation, mutating into the Virus. Most of the diseases in modern society today are not caused by the "pathogenic bacteria” that enter from outside us, as was thought by Pasteur. Disease occurs as these endobionts are transformed from the microbe stage to more virulent forms of life. The state of development of these organisms depends upon the state of the medium in which the germ lives. In other words, the microbes which live in our cells and assist the cells in maintaining a healthy state will mutate into bacteria, fungus, and viruses when the tissues of our bodies in which they live change to provide a medium for their transformation. They begin to become "pathogenic" when the pH of the tissues becomes more acidic. *Primitive phases live in an alkaline pH *Bacterial phases live in mild alkaline pH *Fungal forms live in a medium acid pH *Viral forms live in a strong acid pH These primitive organisms can live in our bodies in the microbe stage indefinitely, and do not cause disease, but rather perform a restorative function. Bacteria and other germs consume dead matter. That is their function. The Rife Universal Microscope, developed in the late 1930's and early 1940's, clearly established that germs (microorganisms) are the result of disease (scavengers of dead cells) rather than the cause thereof. Most of the germs which enter our bodies from the outside are quickly killed by the immune system. But it is the microorganisms which live permanently in our bodies that cause us to get sick. And they cause sickness because we provide them with a rich growth medium so that they can mutate and transform themselves into deadly bacteria, fungus, and viruses. The dead matter these germs feed on is produced when the pH in our bodies is altered from a slightly alkaline state to a progressively more acidic state. By using more and more antibiotics, we are making ourselves prone to serious ailments and diseases rather than getting rid of them. Befriend the germs inside – Gain health Alkalinity is the key to keep the germs permanently in their respective primitive stages and thus allow them to maintain the health of our cells, tissues and organs. Alkalinity of the body can be maintained by - *Consuming fresh air, fresh water and good food consisting of fresh fruits, raw and conservatively cooked vegetables, nuts and dry fruits, wholesome foods like wheat floor with brawn, unpolished rice, cold pressed vegetable oils, non-pasteurized whole milk and natural whole milk products. *Strengthening the positive emotions – It is well understood that emotions play a major part in maintaining the health. Negative feelings like anger, frustration, anxiety, stress, greed, fear and uncertainty trigger certain neuro-chemical reactions, which tilt the pH balance of body cells and tissues towards acidity. This in turn will cause the human friendly microbe to transform to pathogenic strains, thus starting a chain of disease conditions. Hence it is very important to overcome these negative emotions. Develop faith in the power of Life All animated forms of the nature are the expressions of Life power at different levels of complexity and evolution. Hence the entire universe is governed by the same universal laws. All forms of life are meant to supplement and compliment each other and thus enable a peaceful and progressive coexistence of all forms of life. Microbes which are portrayed by the modern medical sciences as the enemies of human beings (the highest and the most evolved form of life) are also the expressions of the same Life power and are meant to protect human beings from ailments. In fact it is humans though the highest forms of life expression, due to their ignorance and inability to recognize the complimentary role of the microbes, are posing a threat to the existence of microbes, thus endangering their own health and existence. If we can understand this interrelationship and interdependence that exists among various life forms, then we will be free from the fear of disease and discomfort and can develop faith in the power of Life. This renewed faith in Life power will enable us to overcome the negative emotions and help us maintain the alkalinity of our body, thus making us the masters of our own health. Faith in the power of Life will give us the inherent wisdom to deal with all health problems by our selves and make us self reliant like all other living beings. See Also other articles on Life Power for Health http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Health